Light panels, sometimes referred to as “luminaires,” are typically designed to provide a downward and outward distribution of light for many applications, including exterior illumination of gasoline service stations, convenience stores and drive-through restaurants, for example. Canopy luminaires typically include a box-like canopy fixture housing mounted to a horizontal ceiling or canopy support structure for enclosing and supporting lighting components and related structure of the canopy luminaire. The lighting components of the canopy luminaire include electrical control elements, such as ballasts, capacitors and ignitors, which are electrically coupled to a high intensity discharge (HID) lamp. The lamp is typically mounted horizontally in a lamp socket within the canopy fixture, and a reflector is provided above the light-emitting section of the lamp to distribute light downwardly through a glass or plastic lens assembly which encloses the lamp.
Replacement or conversion of canopy luminaires generally requires several or all of the existing lighting components and related structure of the luminaire to be removed from the existing canopy fixture housing to provide sufficient room in the fixture housing for installation of the replacement luminaire. In the past, replacement canopy luminaires have been shipped from the manufacturer as disassembled components which are then individually mounted and wired in the canopy fixture housing. It will be appreciated, however, that installation and wiring of the separate retrofit luminaire components in an existing canopy fixture installation is a complicated and time consuming process as the canopy fixture is generally only accessible by ladder. As any location or site may require replacement or conversion of ten or more canopy luminaires, the difficulty associated with installing, mounting and wiring separate retrofit components of the existing canopy luminaires is significantly increased.
Thus, there is a need for a luminaire assembly which minimizes the time required to retrofit an existing canopy luminaire. There is also a need for a luminaire assembly which improves the simplicity and ease of installation of a retrofit luminaire assembly in an existing canopy fixture housing.